How Everything Changed
by Briee
Summary: Ron and Hermione haven't seen each other since the end of the war. Now, 5 years later, they meet up again. Can they rekindle their love for each other or will it fall apart like it did all those years ago?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Alright, I'm back with a new HP story! This one's a Ron/Hermione with a bit of Ginny/Harry. It'll be in Hermione's point of view. The story, if you read the summary, is that Hermione meets up with Ron accidentally after not seeing him for 5 years after Voldemort's defeat. Ron wants to start a relationship, but Hermione's not so sure anymore... and that's all I'm saying. I don't plan on making this a long story, but half way through I might change my mind.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I never have and I never will. I will only write this once.**

------

"_Ron, there's something I have to tell you..." I said, cornering him in the tent before he left._

"_Hermione, there's no need... I'll be coming back," the red-head replied._

"_But I might not," I said in a whisper..._

The alarm on the side of my bed shrilled loudly then automatically switched to the radio. I groaned loudly rolling over, the purple covers of my bed falling to the ground.

I could tell it was going to be a long day.

I looked around my room as I slowly got up and stretched, feeling the bones in my body crack just slightly. I noticed that the yellow on the wall was peeling a little more than yesterday and that the windows needed to be washed... again. I slumped back down and glanced at the clock, though I knew what time it would be. Exactly as I predicted, it was only 7 am.

I got up and went into the next room to eat something. I opened my fridge and only found a half moldy loaf of bread and a piece of ham. My stomach growled loudly.

Before I knew what I was doing, I unlocked the cabinet drawer and grabbed my wand. I waved my wand and eggs and bacon appeared before me.. I knew that what I did was wrong, but I was just so hungry that my vow against magic wasn't strong enough to compete.

As I ate, I tried to block out the dream I had, but it just came back even more vividly. I thought I had suppressed those memories, but apparently, my mind had other ideas. I finished eating and put my plate in the sink. I could wash it later.

I walked back to my room and made a bee-line to my dresser. I picked out my best skirt, put on my silk dress shirt and stepped into a pair of high heels. I quickly brushed my hair, tying it into a bun, and added a light touch of makeup.

"Today, you will get a job," I told my reflection. "You need this job, so don't muck it up."

I took up my wand and placed it back in the drawer. I glanced at it for just a moment, a mixture of feelings rising up in me before I all but slammed the drawer closed. I hastily took the key from around my neck and locked it before I grabbed my handbag – making sure all contents were in it– and left the house.

-----

It started raining almost as soon as I left my flat, but luckily, the building I was going to was not far away and the rain was light.

I made sure that I did not step in any puddles or brush up against anything dirty, for theses were the nicest clothes I owned and could not afford new ones -- nor dared I use magic to clean them, even if had brought my wand..

I cut across an ally and found myself on another street in London, this one so much different than the one behind it. The street I live on is old and dirty, yet this street was clean and new.

I envied the woman I saw walking with her boyfriend, an umbrella for the both of them, each wearing what was probably designer and each probably have a closet full of them.

I hurried into a tall building that had lots of windows, hoping that I didn't look too disheveled, and walked up to the receptionist. The woman sitting there had perfect blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Her fingers were perfectly manicured and I guessed her toes were also. Her pale pink shirt looked a lot like mine, only newer, and she regarded me with a quick glance.

"Can I help you?" she asked monotonously, looking at me like I shouldn't be here.

"Mr. Leeland's office please?" I asked, trying to keep my composure cool and be polite at the same time.

"Third floor," she answered.

I thanked the girl and went to the lift, where another woman was getting on. She held open the doors for me and I thanked her as I hurried to get in. I noticed the slight music in the cramped space, but I was too nervous to try and figure out what tune it may be.

When the doors dinged open again I stepped out, looking around me for a sign that might indicate in which direction I should go. Finally, I located a man who was just slightly shorter than me who was wearing a brown suit, and asked him where I needed to go.

"Down the hall," he said in a nasally voice, "and to the left. You can't miss it."

I thanked him and continued walking. I saw a door with 'Laurence Leeland' on it and knocked.

"Yes?"

"Miss Hermione Granger."

"Enter."

I walked in nervously and took the chair that I was offered in front of the desk. The room itself was a green color, not too light but not too dark either. Bookshelves lined the wall and, for a brief moment, I remembered the days went books ruled my life. Diplomas hung off the wall and pictures of different people were scattered along the walls. Unmoving Muggle pictures. Above Leeland's head, a painting of an old building, that seemed awfully familiar.

At the beautiful ebony desk sat Laurence Leeland, a man in his mid thirties with balding brown hair. His gray eyes were hidden behind a pair of slim glasses, a metal frame around. He was wearing a navy blue three piece suit with a black tie, all of it plain.

"Hello, Miss Granger," he said, sticking out his hand. "I'm glad you were able to find my office." I could tell that his politeness was forced, and his smile was fake.

I took his hand and shook it courteously. "I'm glad for this opportunity," I told him, not adding to the fact that I hadn't been able to find work lately and was a little low on cash.

"Well, Miss Granger, I have been looking over your application." I nodded, wishing he would just get to the point. "I noticed some things. You were at the top of your class, you were honored with a medal for bravery for your actions during the war, though I'm not quite sure what that war was all about, and you are a very clever young woman." I smiled through my teeth, just waiting for the 'but' to come. "But, I fear you might not be qualified for this job. It says here that you were sacked from your last three jobs because people complained about you. Care to explain?"

I wanted to tell him that it wasn't my fault; it was theirs. But I didn't. "I don't know how to, Mr. Leeland. I think that maybe they didn't quite understand why I did what I did."

The war had brought both the magical and the Muggle world together. Each had to learn how to cope with the other. Yet, some people still couldn't comprehend why there was a war or why it had started. And, although most people 'forgot' what happened, there were still a few who knew all the details. I guess Mr. Leeland still remembered them. At least Hogwarts marks could now be publicly revealed like any other schools; otherwise even my education record would be mysteriously blank.

"I see," he said, nodding his head. "You do know that this is going to be a secretarial job, where you might come into contact with people whom might know things about you that you wanted to keep secret, right?"

I tried to hide the panic in my voice when I said, "Yes, I do know that." I could tell that the man wanted to say something else, but he kept quiet... which I was glad for.

"We'll ring you sometime." That was his good-bye. We shook hands again and I left, exhaling the breath I had been holding in.

I got into the lift again but this time, no one was in it with me. I saw my reflection in the doors and noticed that my face was slightly more pale than when I had last glanced at it. I was glad though that my frizzy hair had stayed in the bun; I would have been surprised if it frizzed at all because of all the hair spray I put in. Finally, the door dinged and I got out, avoiding the crowd that was getting on.

When I got outside, I noticed that rain was still falling, only heavier. I groaned at the fact that I still had errands to run and then I had to walk back to my flat. Finally, I decided that I would go back to my flat and wait the rain out.

I crossed the street carefully, trying not to get my clothes or shoes too wet. My attempt was foiled when a car zoomed by, scaring me half to death. I dropped my handbag, thankfully on a patch of the road were there wasn't a puddle.

Suddenly, I heard a horn honk and something hit me on my side. I flew backwards and a heavy weight was on top of me. A weight that I knew well that went along with a smell and a patch of hair that was oh so familiar.

"Hermione, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine once you get off me, Ron."

----------------------------------------------

**Author's note: How did you like the first chapter? Feedback will make me type faster. Also, I won't be updating every single day since I'm also re-writing "Lily's Heartache", my first story, and I send each chapter to my beta, so it takes a day or two.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I didn't get as many reviews as I had hoped, but I guess we can't always get what we want. But, I do hope everyone enjoyed my first chapter, even thought it was slightly mysterious. Also, if anyone knows what color Ron's eyes are really, please tell me and I'll change it right away. I wrote that they're blue, but I could be wrong.**

_Where we left of last time: _

_Suddenly, I heard a horn honk and something hit me on my side. I flew backwards and a heavy weight was on top of me. A weight that I knew well that went along with a smell and a patch of hair that was oh so familiar._

"_Hermione, are you okay?"_

"_I'll be fine once you get off me, Ron."_

**---------------------------------------------**-

"Hermione, are you okay?" Ron asked, as he got up and offered me a hand.

I took it and pulled myself up. I noticed that my outfit was soaked with mud and no amount of non-magical cleaning was going to get it out. I let slip a groan; Ron mistook it as a groan of pain. "Are you sure you're okay? I didn't break anything, did I?"

I looked at his rugged face and noticed his concerned blue eyes; the same eyes that gave me that same look five years ago.

"I'm fine," I said, trying not to show that I was sore pretty much everywhere. I noticed people staring at us. "What are you gawking at?" I demanded. They hurried away, pretending they hadn't just been staring at my mud-stained clothes; and probably disapproving.

"You don't look fine. I'll take you back to your flat."

"No!" I cried out. "I mean, um... I'd rather not."

"Okay..." Ron replied slowly. "How about I take you to Mum?" I gave him a quizzical look. He still lived at home? That wasn't right; he had owled me his new address last year. Realizing my confusion, he explained: "The building I live in caught fire last week and everyone needed to leave so the police could figure out what happened. So I'm staying at Mum's for a while."

I nodded. "Okay." A sudden thought entered my mind and I panicked slightly. "We're not Apparating, are we?"

It was his turn to give me a confused look. "Why, does that bother you?"

I was at a loss for words. "I um... well, I haven't done it in a while, so I'm rather rusty..."

I was surprised when he nodded. "Okay. You can just hold on to me and I'll Apparate. Merlin knows that we've done it enough time when one of us got injured." I nodded this time and he wrapped his arm around my waist. I stiffened for a moment, but relaxed when he gave me a friendly squeeze.

"_He's not like _HIM_," I told myself. "Just relax and don't let Ron find out what's happened to you. The sooner you get this over with, the sooner you can leave."_

We slipped into a little alley off the street, so people wouldn't see. Even though Muggles knew some things about witchcraft now, there was no point in flaunting powers. I all of a sudden felt a rush of air and a sick feeling; all the common stuff linked with Apparating. I was just not used to it nowadays.

The Weasleys' house stood right in front of us and I suddenly felt warm all over; like I was home.

Ron took my hand gently and started walking towards the Burrow. He didn't go far because I was still rooted there, staring at the house that was more of a home to me than my flat..

"Hermione?"

"Mmm."

"You coming?" Those bloody deep blue eyes were looking at me again and I sighed. I followed him inside and was hit with the smell of home-cooked food. Suddenly, my stomach rumbled. Those eggs and bacon hadn't lasted long.

"Ron dear, is that you? Did you get... Hermione!?" Mrs. Weasley dropped the spoon she was holding. Her hair was now almost all gray and she had lost a few pounds from the last time I saw her; probably from all the stress of the war.

"Mum, I..."

"Mrs. Weasley, Ron..."

Before Ron or I could explain what I was doing there, or the fact that our hands were still clasped, I heard a familiar pair of voices arguing.

"Harry, I really think that you shouldn't..." Ginny halted at the bottom of the steps and Harry walked into her, making Ginny fall flat on her face. Harry caught himself in time, but nearly stumbled over the red-head on the floor. A rather farcical entrance for the greatest hero I knew.

"Hermione? Is that really you?" Harry asked, his green eyes wide with surprise. I was started to get annoyed.

"No, it's someone who looks exactly like me." I knew I was being kind of rude, but of late, I couldn't care less.

Ginny finally scrambled up and hurried over to hug me. I let go of Ron's hand and wrapped my arms around my best friend. Tears stung my eyes as memories of the last hug we shared whipped through my mind.

"_He's in critical condition, Miss Weasley. There was severe trauma. We aren't sure if he's going to wake up. I do hope so though, for he will be famous."_

_Ginny silently walked into the room; I followed closely behind. Harry was lying on the bed, a bandage wrapped all around his head. He had stitches in three places on his face, which was pale. His arm was in a sling and his left foot had a cast on it. The hospital gown and blankets covered up any other bruises and bandages. _

"_Harry, love, wake up. I need you," Ginny sobbed, gripping my best friend's --and the world's hero's– hand tightly. "I love you."_

_I walked up to her and held her tightly but not too tight; after all she had broken two ribs. She cried on my shoulder for at least ten minutes before she composed herself. "You need to go check on Ron," she told me. "I need to be here for Harry."_

_I nodded, knowing it was futile to argue with her._

_I walked into Ron's room and sat next to the bed; he was sleeping. I noticed how calm he looked, how peaceful. I wished that none of this had happened. "It should have been me," I said to dead-air. I knew Ron was out of it with medication. He was in too much pain without it. "It should be me lying in that bed, not coherent to the world. It should have been me that the curse stuck. But, you had to be so bloody chivalrous and push me out of the way. You had to push me and get hit."_

_I could hear people walking about in the halls stop for a moment, but I didn't care. _

"_Why did you do it Ron?"_

"_Because... I...love... you," I looked up so fast my neck cracked. But, Ron was still asleep and his eyes weren't even fluttering. I gaped at him for a moment before getting up and dashing out of the room. I never went back..._

"Hermione, where have you been?" Ginny asked. "I've owled you so many times, but the letters just come back."

"I've been," I chose my word carefully, "around."

"Well dear," Mrs. Weasley said, "I think before anyone else interrogates you, you should get out of those wet and dirty clothes. I'll clean them for you. Ginny dear, give Hermione something of yours to wear."

I followed my friend upstairs and into her old bedroom. She closed the door and turned to me. "Spill."

"Spill what?"

"Hermione, I am not stupid. There is something you are hiding." I could tell her green eyes were calculating me.

"Nothing," I said. "Can I get those clothes? I'm getting cold."

She narrowed her eyes for a moment, and I could tell she wanted to argue, but she decided against it. She pulled a pair of sweat pants and a warm jumper out of her closet. "Here."

"Thanks," I said, before taking off shirt and skirt, cringing when I saw the extent of the damage. Luckily, I knew Mrs. Weasley would have them out in no time.

"You know," Ginny said, her back towards me as I changed, "a lot of things have changed around here. For instance, Harry and I are getting married next week."

My eyes almost popped out of my head. "What!?"

"Yeah, well I tried to send you an owl, but it just came back." It was more of an accusation than a statement.

I remembered the brown envelope with "SUPER IMPORTANT" written on it, but I thought it was just another way to trick me into writing back to her. "I'm sorry."

Ginny turned around once I was done. "Sorry? Hermione, we haven't seen or spoken to you in 5 years! After you left the hospital, no one could find you, you sold your flat, took all your stuff and haven't tried to contact us! If you had showed up here two years ago, I would have thrown your arse outside and told you to go crawl back under the rock you came from."

Her words hurt, but I had expected them. "I really am sorry. I couldn't stand myself anymore. I couldn't live with myself for what happened to Ron. I had to go. It hurt too much," I said, trying to force the tears back. Ginny hugged me tightly.

"Why didn't you just tell us that? You didn't have to ignore everyone."

Ginny had always been my confident, even at school. We had shared the same bedroom at Gryffindor ever since Ginny arrived, a year behind me. There were things I just couldn't tell Ron or Harry. But now, it seemed too hard.

"I'm so sorry Gin. Please, forgive me."

"I do forgive you, Mione, but I really don't think Harry or Ron ever forgave you for leaving."

"I doubt they ever will. Even I don't forgive myself for it."

Ginny gave me one last squeeze, although that one hurt the bruises forming on my back. "Let's go get you some hot food. You look like you haven't eaten in a few days."

I smiled grimly, not wanting to reveal that I didn't have enough money to actually buy decent food; that I lived off instant pudding, biscuits and water. "Yeah, I'm pretty hungry."

Even before I went downstairs, I could smell the rich aromas making their way upstairs. My mouth was watering and my stomach grumbled loudly.

I sat down at the table next to Ron, Ginny sitting in front of me next to Harry. The table was filled with different foods and everyone began scooping stuff on their plates. I followed suit, trying not to show that I was in fact famished. But before I could spoon the tasteful morsels of actual food in my mouth, I was interrupted by Ron, who had watched as I extended my --".

"Hermione, what are those bruises on your arm?"

**---------------------------------------------**-

**Author's note: And that concludes chapter 2. Kinda slow to get off, but I promise chapter 3 will be better. There's also a little about what happened to Hermione and why she was living in a dump. REVIEWS PLEASE! It makes me oh so happy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Thank you all for your reviews... It makes me keep writing. I know you are all interested in finding out what those bruises are, so I'll let you to it!**

**Disclaimers: If I owned this, I would be re-writing Dumbledore and Sirius in and making Hermione and Ron get together.**

_Where we left off last time: _

"_Hermione, what are those bruises on your arm?"_

**----------------------------------------------**

"I, uh... suddenly don't feel so good," I lied. I rushed from the table and ran upstairs, knowing that everyone was gaping after me.

I followed the familiar path towards Ginny's room, which I had spent many happy summers sharing with her.

Tears spilled from my eyes as I flung myself on her bed, not caring to lock the door. Subconsciously, I wanted someone to come and tell me everything was going to be all right; to hold me and make me feel better. But I knew that I wouldn't allow myself to stoop that low; to let someone else tell me it was all right when I could do that myself, when I knew how to do it myself. I didn't need anyone... I learnt that the hard way...

"_Mike, please. Don't do this," I begged, crying slightly._

"_Get up you worthless slut. I told you I'm done with you." The way he slurred his words, I knew he was drunk. "You weren't even a good lover."_

_Neither of those words had hurt me, but what he did next hurt very much so. He grabbed my wrists and pulled me up sharply, forming red marks. _

"_Please, let me go. You can leave and forget all about me!"_

"_But you see, I don't want some other bloke to have you. He'll just dispose of you the way I'm going to right now." I saw a scary look in his brown eyes, a look I knew only to well. He wanted to kill me. _

"_Just let me go!" I cried. "Just leave me alone. You don't have to hurt me!"_

"_But I want to," he whispered into my ear. I was about to scream when he slapped me across the face. "If you scream, I'll chop your head off." My eyes nearly popped out of my head when Mike took out a knife from his pocket. It wasn't the fact that he had a knife on him that scared me -everyone who lived around here had one to protect themselves against gangs- but the fact that blood was already on it; blood that hadn't totally dried yet._

_I banged my arm on the table as he pushed me down, towering above me menacingly._

_Just as he was about to drive that knife into me, there was a knock on the door._

"_Is everything okay in there?" asked my landlady, Mrs. Gordon._

"_Fine," Mike answered._

"_Where's Miss Granger?" For once, I was glad that Mrs. Gordon was slightly nosy._

"_Here," I squeaked, feeling like I was at school again and my name was being called upon._

"_Are you sure you're okay dear? You don't sound too good."_

"_I'm taking care of her," Mike answered her coolly._

"_Okay. Get better dear." I heard the elderly woman's footsteps lead away from my door back to her own._

"_Now," Mike said, a scary grin on his face. "Time to finish what I started... Hermione..."_

"Hermione!"

I woke up gasping loudly, clutching my chest. I had fallen asleep and I realized that I was drenched in sweat.

"Hermione, are you okay!?" Ginny asked me.

I finally looked up and saw my best friend looking at me with worried eyes.

"I'm fine," I said, trying to slow down my beating heart.

"Hermione, you were screaming 'Please don't kill me'. That doesn't sound 'fine' to me."

Tears threatened to spill again, but I held them back. "It was just a dream," I whispered, more to myself than her. I fiddled with my hands nervously.

"Hermione..."

"Please, Ginny, I'll tell you when I'm ready. Okay?"

I was glad that my red-head friend nodded. "Mum wanted to know if you were still hungry." She lifted up a tray of left-over foods: a bowl of noodle soup, mash potatoes, pork, and for dessert, blood pudding.

I gladly took the tray and started eating. It took me less than five minutes to finish and when I did, I could not remember the last time I had eaten this much.

Ginny sat silent during the entire time I ate. I could tell my friend was thinking of a way to get me to tell all, but I was glad she kept it to herself... for now.

"So..." I could tell this was awkward for the both of us, but not talking to each other for 5 years could do that to even the best of friends.

"Yeah..."

A knock on the door shattered the silence.

"You lot decent in there?" I recognized Ron's voice.

Both he and Harry came in looking worried but neither asked me if I was okay, which I was glad for.

Ginny suddenly got up and walked towards the door. She grabbed Harry's hand as she walked past him and pulled him out with her, leaving Ron and me together in another awkward silence. I wondered for a brief moment if there would be many awkward silences to go through before everything felt normal again, but I answered myself quickly; of course there would be. It was rather obvious.

"Hullo."

"Hi."

"So, um... Was supper good?" he asked, indicated to my empty tray on my lap.

"Yes, very. It's been so long since..." I caught myself before I finished my sentence. I knew I looked like an idiot not finishing what I was saying, but I needed a moment to build up the walls around my heart again.

"Since?" I had momentarily forgotten that Ron was standing not more than three feet from the bed, looking like he wanted to sit with me.

"Since... since... since I've had some of your mother's home-cooked food. It was good!" I grinned my most convincing grin, but I'm pretty sure that Ron saw right through it.

Ron sat down on the end of the bed; far enough not to touch me, but close enough that I could feel the heat radiating off him.

"Look Hermione, it's pretty obvious you're hiding something big." I almost snickered, but I somehow kept it to myself. "I get it that you might not feel like sharing, but I just want you to know, I'm always here for you. I've always been and I never will stop. You'll always hold a place in my heart, no matter what happened between us."

I didn't know whether I should slap him or start crying. I choose neither and just nodded. "Thanks, Ron."

He leaned over and kissed the top of my head. "Get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

I wanted to ask him to stay with me for now- the dream had scared me- but I was too afraid that he would say no.

"Do you want me to stay?" he asked, probably noticing the inner battle I was having with myself.

During the war, he could always tell when I needed someone to be with me. He always took it upon himself to stay with me whenever I slept, even if he didn't shut his eyes once that night. He joked that I was more useful because at least I could remember half the spells; we both knew that this wasn't true.

Finally, I gave up and nodded. "Please."

Ron began moving towards the seat he had just vacated, but I moved over so he could sit next to me. "If I'm going to be lying in bed with you, I'd rather we were in my bed."

"Okay," I said, a slight blush forming on my face. I doubt Ron saw it though, for his expression did not change. As I was about to get out of the warmth of Ginny's bed, he came over and slid his arm under me, the other one on my back. Shivers ran down my spine as he picked me up, slowly and gently.

I think he knew that he had to be cautious; those bruises had shown him that. He brought me to his room, a place that felt so familiar yet strange at the same time. I remembered days, years ago where we were awkward teenagers in his room, unsure of how the other felt and what we could do to find out. I remembered how I used to get giddy when he smiled his crooked grin and I wished he would just kiss me. As I got older, kisses turned to touches and touches turned to... something else.

I shook my head free of those thoughts, knowing that we weren't those same kids anymore. We had grown up too quickly and all of a sudden we were both 22, edging closer to 23. I longed to go back to the days where we were those shy teenagers, but I knew that time travel was a pain in the arse and wasn't worth it.

He set me down on his bed, the same Chuddley Cannons posters still surrounding the room. The only difference was that the bed was now a queen and had a dark blue bedcover. His room was still orange, but I didn't mind it at all. It brought even more memories of my childhood and I slowly drifted into sleep, Ron next to me.

**----------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Another chapter done! Tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: I'm so sorry it took so long to update, but I had to study for my final Civics exam and then I had some other tests to study for.**

_Where we left off last time:_

_It brought even more memories of my childhood and I slowly drifted into sleep, Ron next to me._

----------------------------------------------

I groggily woke up, feeling a source of heat covering my back. I groaned slightly, rolling onto my stomach. I could tell it was going to be one of _those_ mornings. I was having a most wonderful dream that included Ron and me and some-

"You awake?"

My eyes nearly popped out of my still closed lids. I was still dreaming, I told myself, but I couldn't deny the warmth covering my back, or the arm that was wrapped around my waist. And I could definitely not have imagined the warm breath and empowering scent that lingered around me.

"Hermione?"

I knew that I couldn't leave Ron hanging any longer.

"Yeah, I'm awake."

"Good 'cause I was getting hungry." I chuckled softly. That was Ron for you; always hungry and eager to eat.

"Alright, I'm getting up." I slowly disentangled myself; a harder action than I expected. We had somehow wrapped our arms around each other and my leg was wrapped around his thigh. I wondered why I hadn't noticed when I woke up, but I just blamed it on the half-asleep-still-dreaming phase of waking up. When we finally broke apart– Ron seemed rather reluctant to let me go– we hurried downstairs. The smell of bacon had wafted up the stairs and it made both our stomachs growl.

When we got to the kitchen, Ginny and Harry were already seated there, playfully arguing. They stopped talking as soon as Ron and I sat down.

"How did you sleep, Hermione?" Harry was the one who broke the silence.

"Erm...fine, I guess." I was hoping that neither of my friends would bring up the fact that I had slept in Ron's bed, cuddled up into him.

I did not have that luck. "So, was Ron's bed comfortable? Did you get any sleep?"

I glared evilly at Harry, trying to force down the blush that wanted to surface. Unfortunately, the Gods seemed against me this morning and my face turned red. Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see Ron's ears turn the same color.

"Nothing happened," we said at the same time, but that probably made us look even guiltier. I wished that this was just a bad dream, all of this, and that I would wake up in my own room. Not with Ron.

"Sure..." I could hear disbelief in Harry's voice, but I was glad he didn't continue harassing us about it because Mrs. Weasly came in, 7 plates in her wake.

"Mum? Why are there 7 plates if we're only 5?" Ginny asked, her brows furrowed.

"Fred and George are--"

"Morning, family members!" Fred and George said in unison, barging into the house.

"And one more," Ginny added.

The twins stopped short and their mouths dropped. I found it slightly comical that they did all this at the exact same time, as if they were just one person in two bodies.

"Hermione?"

I gave my normal response to this. "No, it's just someone who looks like me."

They pulled my chair out and circled around me like vultures, looking me over.

"It looks like her-"

"Same wild hair-"

"Same crooked tooth-"

"Slightly thinner-"

"Same scar on her right arm-"

"But she's sarcastic now?"

"When was she ever sarcastic?"

"She is sitting right here," I told them , scooting my chair back to its original place under the table.. "Now, if you don't mind, she would rather like to eat her breakfast now." To accentuate my point, I shoved a spoon full of beans into my mouth.

"Where'd you find her, Ron?"

"Why do you assume it was me who found her?" An innocent look passed over his features.

"Maybe because we knew about your sleuthing--"

"Plus Ginny wrote to us yesterday."

"Ouch! Ron!" Ginny growled as Ron kicked her under the table. "They asked me what was new and I thought that Hermione being here was something new. Merlin, Ron, that's going to leave a bruise!"

"Sorry," Ron muttered.

"That's enough, children! I want you all to eat and then out you go!" Then, quietly I heard Mrs. Weasly mutter, "It's like living with teenagers all over again."

I couldn't help but smile. I found myself suddenly regretting leaving all those years ago, regretting having put this family– my second family– through pain. I wanted to make it up to them, but how?

"Hermione dear, would you mind passing the butter?" The sound of Mrs. Weasly's voice brought me out of my wallowing.

I plastered my most convincing smile on my face. Passing the butter scarcely constituted my idea of penance. "Sure."

-----

"Ginny?"

My red-headed friend looked up from her work on her bed. Harry was nowhere to be found; I was glad. "Yeah?"

I took a deep breath. _Start with small talk_, I told myself. "What are you working on?"

"Something I don't understand." She lifted up the parchment and gave me a grin.

"Want me to help?"

Ginny nodded her head. "Please."

I took the parchment from her hands and looked it over. "Oh, this is simple! See, all you have to do is this." Grabbing her quill, I quickly jotted down a few numbers and looked it over. "That good?"

Ginny gave me one of her famous grins. "Great! Thanks awfully, Mione."

An awkward silence filled the room.

"So you're sure nothing happened with my brother last night?"

I laughed. "Positive." I paused for a moment before continuing. "But, even if something had happened, would you really want to know?"

Ginny laughed. "No, I guess not." It was her turn to pause. "Do you still love Ron?"

I stiffened. How do I answer that? "Um... I..." Six years ago, when we were both 17 and full of hopes and dreams on love, if someone had asked me that, I would have answered 'Without a doubt'. But, years had passed and a number of things had changed my thoughts. Did I still love Ron? Probably. Was I ready to explore that option again? Definitely not.

Ginny waited patiently for my answer.

"I'm not sure," I finally said, sighing. "I think I do... deep within me, I think I still do... but I just don't know." I placed my head in my hands.

"What would you say if I told you Ron loved you?"

My head snapped up to look at Ginny. Her eyes were calculating; I wondered what she was up to.

"What do you mean?"

"Look, Hermione, I know you aren't dense. Anyone who saw you two together knew that you were in love with each other. The only two people who didn't see it were you two." She must have noticed the look of disbelief pass over my features for she chuckled lightly.

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

I looked up at Ginny and gave her a weak smile. "Nothing."

"Tell me what happened."

"It's just... something happened. Years ago. With Ron."

"What happened?"

I shook my head.

"_Ron," I heard Harry say, "you've got to tell her."_

"_What if she doesn't feel the same way about me? I can't risk it."_

"_You'll never know until you tell her."_

"_I can't. What if something happens to her, or me for that matter? No, it's better if she never knew."_

"_Ron--"_

"_No, I've made up my mind. It's never going to happen between us, so shove a sock in it."_

"Thanks Gin, for everything, but I need to get back home."

"Are you coming to the wedding? Because, I would much rather have you than Fleur as my Maid of Honor."

I smiled. "Of course. I'll be by next week, the day before your wedding, which is the..."

"17th of July," Ginny supplied for me.

"Alright then. I'll be here on the 16th. I'll even make sure that I don't get almost run over next time."

I hugged her tightly. I knew this wasn't the best of ideas, but I had to get away from all the memories and feelings rushing back to me.

"And you don't have to worry about your dress," Ginny told me. "I bought an extra one just in case. Mum can alter it if it doesn't fit."

"Thanks Ginny," I told her, smiling. "You're the best."

"Hey, I do what I can."

----

Ginny had offered to accompany me home, but I declined, telling her that my flat was a mess and that I had errands I had to run. I promised to be back next week, and then I left.

I was able to duck out of the house without Ron or Harry seeing me, but I was not so lucky with Mrs. Weasley.

"Hermione! Where are you going dear?"

"Home," I told her. "I cannot impose any longer and I have things that need to be done."

"You're not imposing! You can stay here as long as you like."

I was losing my patience. I just wanted to leave without making a big scene, but it looked like that might not happen. "As much as I would love that, Mrs. Weasley, I really need to get home. But, I'll be back next week for Harry and Ginny's wedding. I'll see you then!"

With that, I gave her a hug and Apparated back to my flat.----------------------------------------------

**Author's note: Thanks to everyone that reviewed (So far, only 11 people, but hey, it still makes my day)! You don't know how much they mean to me! It keeps me going!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: To make up for my lack of updating, I worked all weekend to come up with two chapters for you all to enjoy!**

_Where we left off last time:_

_With that, I gave her a hug and Apparated back to my flat._

**---------------------------------------------**-

When I got back to my flat, I was glad that I was home. But, a nagging feeling tugged on my heart, and I wondered if it had been the right thing to do. I had missed them all- Harry, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George... and Ron.

I suddenly found it suspicious that neither Ron nor Harry nor the Twins were home when I left. I was relieved about that fact, but also slightly worried. What was it that Fred– or it could have been George– had said about sleuthing?

Could Ron have found out where I lived? Could he know that I live in a dump of a flat? The chances of us meeting by accident in the street were way too low for it to actually be a coincidence.

I began biting my nail, a nervous habit that had begun during school. If there was a God, or some other sort of higher being, He would have to know that I've had my quota of suffering. More than enough of it.

I made my way to the kitchen to make myself some tea– a last ditch effort to calm my racing nerves. Once the water had boiled, I sipped the hot liquid, feeling it warm my restless stomach.

I wondered what had made Ron decide to come look for me – if that was indeed the case. Had he changed his mind about telling me how he felt? Had Ginny been right, that he did love me? I shook my head of those thoughts. I needed to concentrate on cleaning up my flat; it wouldn't be long before one of the Weasleys or Harry decided to pay me a surprise visit.

I started with the kitchen, cleaning up all the dishes, cleaning out the oven and then proceeding to the fridge. It took me no more than half an hour, but no matter what I did or what I cleaned, I knew that my flat would never look _clean._ It would always have the imprint of my mistakes, the imprints of the horrors I took part of, the imprint of _him._

I shook my head of those thought, wondering why all these different emotions– the good and the bad– were resurfacing. I thought I had killed and buried them a long time ago, but, like the Inferi, they seemed to rear their ugly heads at command. Except, I was not the one commanding them; at least, not consciously.

I washed the floor, scrubbing as hard as I could. I was disgusted by the amount of dirt that had accumulated on the floor, but I had never paid attention to that before. Once I was done, I noticed how nice the floor was, and wondered what it might have looked like years ago when the flat was brand new.

I stopped for a short while to get something to eat. I was glad that I still had errands to run, or else I would have scrounge around trying to find something edible.

Picking up my handbag and placing my money in it, I left, locking the door behind me.

-----

I wandered the bare streets looking for a decent place to eat, finally stopping at a small restaurant. I was glad that the menu wasn't too fancy and expensive. I settled for a small bowl of pasta and a glass of lemonade. My food came quickly, and I ate it quickly, trying not to let my mind wander any more than it had already. I paid the waiter and continued my way towards the market.

The market was just a few streets down, occupying most of a car park. There were stands with anything and everything you could ever want. They all varied in size and product, making it a beautiful display of colours and shapes. I walked around to every stand, comparing prices and quality, hoping to stumble onto a good deal.

Luck was with me today; "Fresh Fruits" was having a sale, trying to get rid of excess berries. I couldn't believe that no one wanted to buy the succulent strawberries, or tasty black berries. When I walked up the stand, the pudgy man sat up hastily, putting on a grin.

"Hello Miss. Would you like some berries?" he asked me, his eyes pleading with me.

"They look so good!" I told him. "But, why aren't people buying them?"

The man sighed. "They were cultivated," he paused, then leaned closer, "in a different way than normal." He straightened up again, giving me a reassuring smile.

"Oh." was all I said for a moment. I knew what he meant, and I grinned. "How much for the strawberries and black berries?"

He seemed startled for a moment, but answered me. I handed the man the money and popped a berry in my mouth before picking up my baskets and continuing my walk around. I did not find much else that was a good sale.

I silently wished that I had gotten the job, but I would only know sometime next week. I desperately needed the money if I wanted to continue living under a roof and eating when I could.

A sudden thought of living with the Weasleys crossed my mind, but I quickly banished it. Of course I couldn't live with them! Ron didn't live there, neither did Harry and Ginny. They were only staying there for the weeks before the wedding to help put it together. And sleeping on either of their couches was definitely not an option.

I groaned in spite of myself.

How foolish could I be? After what I did to them, I hadn't even expected them to greet me warmly into the house. I had expected them to throw me out, slamming the door on me.

I stopped walking and found myself in front of a bookstore. I gazed at the books in the display and a pang filled my heart. I could not remember the last time I had actually sat down to read a decent book. I longed for the crisp pages of a book, its fluent words creating a story in which you would want to jump into and never leave.

Before I knew what I was doing, I opened the door of the little shop and walked in. I found the half-off rack, and picked up a book. It was a silly, unrealistic romance novel, but the book itself intrigued me. I bought the book and left the store before any other book called me.

I stopped by the supermarket on the way back to my flat, buying some eggs, a carton of milk and a loaf of bread. I also picked up a bag of potatoes and some cheese, glad that I still had some money left over.

I rushed home as quickly as I could before I could be tempted to stop by another store.

Upon arriving, I place all my purchases on the counter in the kitchen, popping another strawberry into my mouth. I checked my phone for messages, but the light was not blinking.

I put everything away in record time, even freezing the majority of the berries so I could enjoy them later in the year. I found myself even whistling, feeling happy for once. It was an emotion I rarely felt, but it was a warm welcome from the numbing pain that it had replaced.

I had just sat down to read my book when there was a knock at the door. I scrambled to get up, momentarily worried that Ron had found me. I shook my head. It was probably just Mrs. Gordon asking me if I had some extra tea lying around, or possibly inviting me to her weekly card game.

"Coming!" I called out when the knock sounded again. I didn't bother to look through the peephole. "Hey, Mrs--" The person at the door was not Mrs. Gordon. Far from it. "Mike."

He stood at my door, his crooked smile on his face. Months ago, that smile would have melted my heart, making me into a puddle of goo.

"Hermione, love. How are you?"

My jaw dropped. How dare he come here after what he put me through; after he had tried to kill me!

"What are you doing here?" I asked, trying not to let my voice quaver. I was not someone who frightened easily. Quite the opposite actually. But, when a man, or anyone really, who tried to kill you not more than half a year before stands at your door, I should think that you would have the right to be scared. I was scared.

"I came to see my best gal. Why else would I be 'ere?" He gave me another smile and handed me a rose that was in his hand. "Will you let me in?"

He didn't wait for me to answer. He pushed past me and closed the door while I stood there like a fool. My mind screamed at my mouth to tell him off, to get him out of my flat. It screamed at my limbs to run as fast as I could, far away, as far away as I could possibly get. It was no use though.

I was paralyzed with fear.

"_Hermione, dear, I just wanted to know if--"_

"_Hey, old lady, shut it, alright? I told you that we were fine." Mike's towering form was still over me. I wondered why he hadn't killed me yet; I guessed he wanted to torture me first._

_A series of cuts crossed my body, some on my arms, others on my legs and even a few on my bare stomach. I felt humiliated, lying on the floor in nothing but my undergarments, and scared; who knew how long this torture of small cuts would last?_

"_Look Mister, I don't know who you are, but I will call the police if I don't see that Miss Granger is fine."_

_Mike groaned. "Fine!" He stepped out of the landlady's line of sight and threw me my shirt. "Tell 'er anything, and I'll kill you both!" he hissed in my ear._

_I dried my tears and composed myself. "Coming."_

_I opened the door as wide as I could with the lock still on and peeked out at the woman there. She saw my face and relaxed for a moment, but the look of wory resumed its place._

"_Dear, are you okay?" _

_I nodded. "Fine," I said, glad that my voice didn't crack. I made my eyes go wide, trying to warn her that I wasn't okay. I mouthed the words "help me", before I told her good-bye. I closed the door on her gently, hoping she understood._

_I turned back to face my doom, only to see Mike standing there, laughing. "You're an amazing actress." In one fluid motion, he had me pulled against his chest. "Too bad you didn't use it when it counted."_

_My eyes grew even wider in fear._

_I could feel the blade run to and fro along my neck, its cold metal telling me that this was it. I would not live any longer. I would never marry, it told me, or have kids, or have my happily-ever-after. I would never be whole, never live into old age and reminisce about "the good ol' days", it whispered as it ran lower down my back. I would never– _

_Sirens._

_In the distance._

_Coming closer._

_Mike suddenly let me go and looked out of my window. I heard the sirens stop at my window, but I doubted they would get here in time._

"_Shit!" Mike cursed. "You're a lucky bitch, you know that?" He plunged the knife into my stomach, a searing pain engulfing my entire body, making my shake violently. Black spots passed over my eyes until I fell unconscious. _

"Why are you here?" I asked again, wishing that I had never opened the door.

"To see you of course!" I wanted him out of my flat so badly that I was ready to do almost anything. Almost.

"I have to leave soon," I lied, "so you can't stay long."

"Hermione," he came closer to me, "I saw you come in from your little shopping trip. I know you've done all your errands."

Had he been spying on me?

"I forgot something."

"You and I both know you never forget anything."

"Well, even the best of us slip sometimes." I was getting worried, but I tried not to show it on my face. I had no idea how convincing I was.

He took another step closer to me. A sense of déjà vu washed over me as a knock on the door resounded through my silent flat.

"Hermione?"

I rushed to the door before Mike could stop me. "Ron!" I cried out, flinging open the door. I threw my arms around him, trying not to cry.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

I could feel him stiffen and I knew that Mike was behind us.

"Hermione, would you mind detaching yourself from this..." he paused, looking for the right word to describe Ron, "person."

I tightened my hold on him. "No."

"I need you to come inside so we can... talk."

"Ron can come too."

"No, he cannot. This is between you and me." Mike spat.

"Look mate, I dunno who you are, but if Hermione wants me to come in, this is her flat after all."

I could tell Mike was struggling. "Fine."

I let go of Ron, and he followed me closely as I shut the door.

"Look, Mike. Whatever you wanted to talk about, I don't want to hear it. Okay?" I tried to keep my voice calm, but it was getting increasingly difficult.

"I came to apologize, 'oping you'd take me back."

I raised my eyebrow. "Take you back? Take you back!?" my voice was raising. "After you tried killing me!?"

"He tried to kill you?" Ron gasped. I placed my hand on his, silently telling him to back off... for the moment.

"I was off my meds! I didn't know what I was doing, pet. Believe me, I still love you!" He turned and glared at Ron. "I guess you don't love me since you've already moved on with this bloke." His frown turned into a smirk. "Just to warn you though, she's 'orrible in bed."

It was one thing to insult me when we were alone, but another to insult me in front of one of my best friends.

Before I could stop things, Ron rushed past me and punched Mike in the mouth, sending him stumbling a few paces back.

I stood there dumbstruck as both men fought.

"That's enough!" I suddenly yelled. "Mike, I want you to leave and never _ever _come back!" I flung open my door to show I was serious. "Out! Now!" He scrambled out, holding his nose that was gushing blood. I slammed the door and sighed, slumping down against the wall.

Ron came next to me. He sat down along the wall and took my hand in his. I rested my head on his shoulder. "Thanks."

**---------------------------------------------**-

**Author's note: Donno when I'm going to get another chapter out. Hopefully soon. PLEASE REVIEW! It makes my day :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: For all of you who reviewed with "Aww, Ron is so sweet!" and things like that, I TOTALLY agree. He is pretty much my favorite character (besides Fred and George) and I just had to make him Prince Charming.**

_Where we left off last time:_

_I rested my head on his shoulder. "Thanks."_

**------- ------- ------- ------- ------- ------- ---**

I did not know how long we sat there, Ron and me, but I knew it was a while. It could have been a minute, an hour or an entire day. Neither one of us moved a fraction of an inch, or so it felt.

The only thing that shattered the silence was my small clock ticking as the seconds went by, but we ignored it.

I couldn't remember the last time I had been this happy; happy to just sit here, my head on his shoulder, our hands entwined, the sound of our breath as one, our hearts beating at the same rhythm. It was peaceful, so different than anything else, so amazing that I could die at this very moment and not regret a single thing.

A grumbling in my stomach brought me back to reality.

"I think it's time to get some food," Ron told me, squeezing my hand lightly.

"I know," I said sighing.

He got up, pulling me along with him. Ron let my hand drop and moved towards my fridge. "Let's see what you have..." He opened the door and frowned. "Is this all you have?" he asked, motioning towards the almost empty selves.

I nodded grimly. "Yeah, pretty much."

"Well, looks like I'm doing this the easy way." He took out his wand from his trouser pocket and waved it, muttering something under his breath. Blue sparks shot out from his wand and ham sandwiches appeared on a plate. "Sorry," he said, grinning sheepishly. "I'm not exactly the world's best cook."

I smiled. "It's okay," I told him before picking up a sandwich and eating it slowly, trying not to show how hungry I really was.

"So, why are you here?" I asked him after eating a few bites. "How did you know where I lived?"

Ron picked up something off the floor and held it out to me. "You forgot your clothes at Mum's house, so I thought I'd return them." He gazed at me for a moment, seeming lost in his thoughts. "It's a good thing I came when I did. That Mike bloke seemed to want to do something bad to you. If anything had happened to you Hermione... I dunno what I would have done." He hung his head in shame.

I wrapped my arms around him. "Thanks Ron. I mean it." He held onto my waist and pulled me as close as he could.

"Anytime, Mione, anytime."

I tried to pull back slowly, but his hold was tight. It seemed that he didn't want to let me go now that he'd found me. "Ron, are you okay?" I asked.

He nodded. "It's just... it's been too long. I've missed you."

I smiled. "I missed you too, Ron. I'm sorry I haven't been in touch. Things were just... complicated."

I shook my head, trying not to let those thoughts ruin my mood.

"I can tell." He leaned in, close enough so I could tell what he wanted, but far enough for me to pull away if needed. I did the latter, regretting it immediately, but knowing it was for the best.

He seemed stunned for a moment, but he composed himself as best as he could.

I changed the subject. "How did you find me?"

He shrugged. "I have friends at the Ministry."

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Why did you come find me?" I asked in a barely audible whisper.

Ron moved closer to me. "I needed to find you, to see if you were okay..." he paused for a brief moment, "to know if you had moved on."

I could feel the colour drain from my face. "Well, you found me."

"But you're not okay! You have bruises everywhere, scars on you that shouldn't be there. You aren't the Hermione I used to know," he accused. I knew that it was all true. Life and circumstances had harden me, changed me, making me into someone I loathed. "The Hermione I used to love."

The last sentence was said in such a whisper, I wondered if I had imagined it. "What?"

Ron's face turned red, although if it was from embarrassment or from anger, I could not tell. "It was a mistake to come here," he said.

Tears sprung to my eyes. "No, it wasn't!" I told him, trying to control my voice. "I've missed you Ron. Believe me when I say that I wanted to come see you every single day I was gone, hoping you'd forgive me for leaving in the first place."

"Well, you never came." He stormed out, leaving me there with my clothes in one hand, the other outstretched and trying to reach his receding form.

My brain screamed at my legs to run after him, but they betrayed me by letting me fall to the ground in a weeping mess.

----

I stayed there, on the floor, for hours, the tears having dried up within the first hour. My hand still clutched my clean clothes, the other one was wrapped around my middle, trying to fight the pain that had exploded within me.

A tapping on the window shook me out of my pitiful state and I got up. I opened the window and a plain brown owl perched itself on the window seal. It stuck out its leg and waited patiently for me to take the letter. I placed my clothes on the sofa and untied the paper.

It read:

_Dear Hermione,_

_Do you know where Ron is? He told us HOURS ago that he was going over to your flat to drop something off. He said he'd be right back, but he never came back home. Is he there with you? If he is, tell him that Mum is worried. If he's not... well, just owl us back_.

_Ginny_

I re-read the note over and over again, its message not quite making its way to my brain. Ron was missing?

A million and one scenarios passed through my mind. Was he hurt? Was he lying in a ditch somewhere, dying? Was he already dead?

The pain in my middle increased tenfold, so intense that I doubled over in pain.

I hobbled over to my desk and pulled out a scrap of parchment. I scribbled a small note explaining that Ron had been by, but that he left a few hours ago. I told Ginny that I did not know where he was and if there was anything I could do, to come get me. The owl dutifully raised its leg and I wrapped the note, not forgetting to give the bird a treat for its patience. It flew off from the open window, hooting lightly.

I watched as it flew off into the distance, into the setting sun.

-----

The sun had set and the moon had risen, but still no word from Ron. I paced the floor of my flat, going from the kitchen to the living room to my bedroom and back to the kitchen.

I was inwardly debating whether or not I should go back to the Burrow to see if Ron had turned up yet when I heard a pounding on my door.

I hurried to the door, checking the peep hole before flinging it open.

"Ron!"

My red-headed friend stumbled into my flat, his head sticking up in all directions and smelling strongly of alcohol.

"Hermione!" he all but yelled. "I've missed you!" He draped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me along to the couch.

"You're drunk." It wasn't a question; it was a fact.

"So I had one too many spirits. Big deal!" He rolled his eyes.

"Your family was looking for you! They are worried about you and so was I. You could have been lying somewhere in a ditch dying!"

"Ah, but I'm not! I'm here with you." He gave me his famous crooked grin. I felt like smacking it off his face.

"We need to get you back to the Burrow."

"Aww, come on. Why don't we have a little bit of fun here first?" He tried to wiggle his eyebrows in a suggestive manner, but he ended up furrowing his brow together, as if he couldn't remember how to do it.

"You are drunk and you don't know what you want. I'm not going to be a-a common whore for your entertainment!"

"Hey! You aren't a whore."

"Well, at least you know that." I sighed. "You have to go home Ron." I tried to pull him to his feet, but he sat there looking up at me like a lost puppy.

"I don't wanna go home right now," he told me. "I want to stay here with you." He suddenly got up, catching me before I fell backwards. "Now that I've found you, I never want to leave again." He hugged me close, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I didn't try to break away this time; I relished the feeling of his body pressed to mine, the feel of his warmth heat up my shivering body.

"I don't want you to leave," I whispered. "Never again."

Knocks on the door resounded throughout my flat, shaking us out of our little world.

"Hermione? Are you in there?" Harry's voice was followed by more pounding on the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I flung open the door and stared at the bespectacled man standing there. "What do you want?"

"We still haven't found... Ron!?" He looked past me to see his friend standing in the middle of the room, a grin on his face. "So, Ron's here. I thought you said he wasn't..."

I whacked his arm as hard as I could. "He wasn't here when I owled you. In fact, he just got here and I was trying to persuade him to go back to the Burrow." I lowered my voice. "He's had a little too much to drink and I was worried about letting him Apparate all by himself."

Harry nodded. "Okay, well, I'll help him back. Thanks Hermione." He walked past me and went towards Ron. "We've got to go now. Your Mum's been worried and Ginny's in a frenzy." He tugged on Ron's shirt. "Come on!"

"I'm not leaving my Hermione here all by herself."

My face probably turned twenty different shades of red at that comment, but Harry ignored it.

"Hermione can come with us too. Would you like that?" It sounded as if Harry was talking to a five year old instead of a 23 year old. I suddenly wondered if they had had days like this before, where Ron was drunk out of his mind.

"Okay." Ron moved towards me. "You are going to come back with us, right? You aren't going to leave me again are you?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm coming. Let me just get a bag and I'll be back in a minute."

I hurried to my room and took out a duffle bag, stuffing in a few essential items. How did I get roped into going back to the Weasleys? I had hoped to take it slowly, now that I was back in their lives, but it seemed like they were coming to me in concentrated doses.

Two days ago, I never would have guessed that I would ever see Ron again, let alone having him save me... twice.

"Hermione?" Ron's unsure voice passed through the thin wood of my door. "Are you still in there?"

I grabbed my bag and opened the door, avoiding the red-head that came crashing down. He must have been listening at the door for sounds of me escaping through my window.

"I'm ready," I told them. "Let's go."

I wasn't prepared for the whirlwind of emotions that were going to follow.

**------- ------- ------- ------- ------- ------- --**

**Author's note: Another chapter done, and believe it or not, I'm still not quite sure where this story's heading. Reviews please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Wow, Chapter 7 already! It seems like yesterday our heroine was almost being run over by a car!**

_Where we left off last time:_

_I wasn't prepared for the whirlwind of emotions that were going to follow._

**----------------------------------------------**

If I ever thought that I was prepared to go back to the Burrow, I was sadly mistaken.

As soon as Harry opened the Weasley's door, we were ambushed.

"Hermione! Harry! Where's-" Ron stumbled in behind us, looking pale. "Ron!" Mrs. Weasley, along with Ginny, rushed over to us. "Fred, George, help your brother to the table!"

The twins went over to their brother and grabbed his arms. "Come on, Ron," they said, helping him not fall flat on his face.

I wondered how much he truly had drank. I got my answer soon enough.

"Herrr-mi'ne!" Ron cried out, nearly falling off the chair his brothers had placed him in. "Come here!"

All eyes were on me as I walked towards the drunk red-head. As soon as I got near enough, he reached out and yanked me to him. It was a clumsy movement, and I ended up falling on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked, helping me up. "Ron, you are a prat. You know that?"

That threw her brother into hysterics. "I'm not a bloody prat! So I've had too much to drink!" He continued his little rant for a few minutes before Mrs. Weasley shut him up.

"Ronald Weasley, go to your room this instant and get in your bed!" It seemed like Mrs. Weasley knew what she was doing, speaking to her son as if he was 5 again. I remembered Harry doing the same thing back at my flat, and again, I wondered if Ron had gotten this drunk before.

"Okay." He stumbled over to the stairs, but after many failing attempts to get up the first stair, his brothers and Harry propelled him forward towards the drawing room couch. "Thanks," Ron mumbled before closing his eyes.

I stood there like a fool, not knowing what to do.

Harry and the twins came back to the kitchen table and sat down. I took a seat next to Ginny, who was talking to her mother.

"Mum, we really need to do something. Ron's going to kill himself if he keeps this up."

Mrs. Weasley looked grim but made no answer. A silence fell over the group; even the normally irrepressible twins seemed to have nothing constructive to say. I finally felt that I could speak up without interrupting something important.

"Okay, so I know that everyone knows what's going on, but I don't. Clue me in," I said, trying to keep my voice under control. Was there something wrong with Ron? "Please?" I added, trying not to sound too freaked out even though I was.

Ginny sighed. "Well, about a year after you left,"- a slight blush colored my cheeks- "Ron began drinking. A lot. Told us it helped numb the pain." She shook her head and I could see Mrs. Weasley's eyes begin to water. "He never told us what his pain was."

I gulped. Guilt washed over me. I had caused this. It was all my fault.

"It got worse too. It didn't stop at a few drinks. Soon it was a bottle, then two." She shook her head again. "We couldn't control it and we didn't know how to stop it. He wouldn't let us help."

I could see everyone's somber face and I felt horrible. I had caused this family so much pain, so much agony, when in fact I was trying to save them from it.

"I'm so sorry," I told them, hanging my head in shame. "It's all my fault."

"You didn't know what was going to happen," Harry said, trying to comfort me, but it wasn't working.

"Yes, but I could have prevented it." If only I hadn't been so selfish and a sudden memory of that night flashed in my mind.

---

_I walked out of the hospital, the cold, crisp wind playing with the stray hairs that had fallen from my ponytail. I could never go back, I told myself. I had caused this family too much pain already._

_I glanced back one more time, tears filling my eyes, before I made myself continue walking. I had no idea where I was going to go. If I were to hide out in my flat, they would know I was there. _

_I had to move._

_The thought quickly entered my mind before I could ponder any alternative._

_But, where to go? I barely had any money and I didn't feel comfortable asking my parents for the cash. _

_I wandered for hours, my mind thinking about everything and anything. I wondered if my life would have been different if I never went to Hogwarts, if I ever would have met Ron and Harry and Ginny. I wondered if Ron would be okay right now if he hadn't jump in front of the curse that was meant for me. I wondered if Ron would be the one leaving, walking the somber streets of London at midnight, trying to escape it all. I wondered if he would have stayed, held my hand every day and every night until I woke up. I wondered if he would have been stronger than me._

_---_

"I think we should go to bed now," Mrs. Weasley said, patting her daughter's hand. "It's late and I'm sure you're all tired."

"We need someone to watch over Ron," Ginny said.

"I'll do it," I told them, the words out of my mouth before I could think about it.

"You don't have to--" Ginny started, but I cut her off.

"I want to." I had to, since it was pretty much all my fault.

"If you're sure..."

I gave her what I hoped was a reassuring smile. "I'll be fine. Go and sleep. I have things I need to say to him anyway, so don't bother to try and argue."

I said good-night to everyone and watched them go up the stairs to their separate bedrooms. Sighing, I returned to the kitchen and made myself a cup of tea.

I returned to the drawing room and sat in an armchair opposite of the sofa that Ron was currently sprawled on. I took the quilt hanging off the back of the chair and wrapped it around me. But neither the tea nor the quilt could warm me up.

How could I have left him? How could I have left him lying in the hospital after having saved me? He probably woke up disoriented, wondering where he was. He probably wondered where I was, hoping that I wasn't far and that I'd be back soon. He probably wished that he had died when Ginny told him I was gone.

Tears brimmed my eyes at the thought. I could not let myself go down that path, so I tried to think of something else. But, everything that I thought about brought me back to Ron.

Groaning, I leaned my head back and closed my eyes.

When I opened my eyes, I realized that I must have fell asleep, for now the moon was no longer high in the dark sky. Ron, however, had not moved an inch.

I got out of my cozy cocoon and padded over to the red-head. I checked to make sure he was still breathing and had a pulse. I leaned over him and he suddenly moved, moaning lightly. Before I could pull away, he opened his eyes and gazed up at me.

"Mione?"

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Like someone hit me over the head with a bloody brick." We both chuckled lightly. "What time is it?" he asked, sitting up slightly, only to grab his head and moan in pain.

"Sit, and I'll get you a glass of water." I grabbed my empty cup of tea and went into the kitchen. I took a clean glass from the cabinet and filled it most of the way with water. I glanced at the clock before I returned to Ron.

"Here's your water and it's 3:30 am," I told him, handing him the glass. I sat down on the sofa at his feet, watching as he gulped back the water in one sip. "Thirsty?"

"Very," he said, licking his lips. "But not anymore. Thanks."

We gazed at each other for a minute before I broke the silence. "Why?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why do you do it? Why do you get drunk all the time?"

A dark shadow passed over his face. "You don't need to know."

"Ronald Weasley, I am worried about you! From what I hear, you getting drunk happens regularly. Do you want to kill your liver?"

"It's not like you care."

I couldn't believe this. Tears sprung in my eyes. "I do care. More than you know!"

"Enlighten me then." His tone was harsh, but I couldn't blame him; I was playing with his heartstrings.

"You are my best friend. You always have been and probably always will be. Even thought I left, something I regret every day of my life, I've always cared about you. More than cared. At one time, you could even say I loved you." The words were spilling out of my mouth and I was unable to stop them; secretly though, I didn't want them to stop.

He snorted and crossed his arms. "Why did you leave then?"

I hung my head in shame. "Because I was afraid."

"Of what?"

"Of what would have happened if you died." It came out in such a whisper that I didn't know if he had heard me, but his face softened slightly.

"But I didn't die," he told me.

"Obviously, but at the time, I was sure that you were never going to wake up. I couldn't live with the fact that you took a curse for me, and that you might die." I looked up at him and we locked eyes. "You couldn't die. You just couldn't. There were so many things left unsaid."

I felt him take my hands in his. My heart was beating slightly faster. "Like what?"

"Like how I feel about you." I looked into his eyes and I knew I couldn't stop.

"How do you feel about me?" He could tell I needed encouragement and I was grateful that he knew me so well.

"I feel... confused." When he gave me a puzzled look, I tried to explain the best I could. "When we were at Hogwarts, I felt something for you, more than a friend. Then, while we were fighting in the war, I decided to tell you how I felt since I didn't know if we were going to make it through the next day, but I chickened out. I heard you talking to Harry about someone you liked and I realized that you probably didn't feel the same way about me as I did about you."

"Hermione-"

"Ron, let me finish. I don't know if I'll ever have the guts to finish this another time." When he nodded, I continued. "I had decided that if we made it out of the war alive, I was going to tell you. But, at the final battle, when you jumped in front of a curse, I thought you had died. I thought I was going to die without you. So I left. I didn't want to be the constant reminder to your family of what happened to you as a result of saving me."

Tears sprung in my eyes and I let them flow freely.

"When Ginny kept owling me, I was too afraid to open the letters. I was positive she was going to tell me you hadn't made it. For two years, I lived wherever I could, eating whenever I could, burying all memories of Hogwarts and you and Harry. I didn't use magic because it seemed wrong, like I was doing something illegal, as if I no longer deserved my powers. It sounds silly, I know, but it's the truth."

Ron squeezed my hand and gave me a reassuring smile, urging me to continue.

"I finally found a quaint little flat, although it was in the middle of a very shady neighborhood. The landlady was nice; she gave me a deal on the place as long as I would come keep her company a few times a week. I met Mike a little while later."

Ron stiffened, gripping my hand slightly harder.

"He was great a first. A little odd, mind you, but nice. He brought me flowers once in a while, took me out for picnics and was just sweet in general. He helped me forget about my past mistakes, without knowing about them himself, but Ron, he was not you. No one could ever replace you."

A deep blush colored my face, but I continued. It would be too hard to stop.

"He was diagnosed bi-polar a few months later, but everything had stayed the same. He was still as sweet as ever. But then," I paused for a moment to take a deep breath, "he found my wand and realized I was a witch. Muggles know about witches now, as you know. He was understanding at first, then he got hard. He wanted me to make money appear out of nowhere and no amount of explaining could get him to think otherwise. Mike got violent with me, telling me I was worthless and that I had great power that I didn't use. I tried to explain to him, to get him to understand, that you just couldn't wave the wand and conjure up whatever you want. You needed an incantation, needed focus."

A frown had appeared on Ron's mouth and my own mouth mirrored his.

"He stopped taking his meds for a while, claiming he was fine and didn't need them. But 5 or 6 months ago, Mike came over angry and depressed. He had been sacked from his job; boss told him either he took his meds and behave or he'd be gone. I guess Mike didn't take the former option and the latter happened. He begged me to make some money appear, just a small amount, so he could get his medication. But, I knew that the prescription was always filled on the first Monday of the month. It just so happens that I had gotten his medication that month. I knew he was lying and I didn't go for that, so I told him to leave. He left, but came back an hour later, drunk out of his mind."

Ron took a shaky breath. I was glad that he hadn't interrupted me so far, but I could tell he wanted to scream and curse with everything I was telling him. "Like I was?"

I shook my head. "Compared to him, you were slightly tipsy. He came in and started insulting me, hitting me. I didn't know how in the world he was hitting straight, but at the moment, I only feared for my life. Mike took out a knife that had wet blood on it and... and... he..."

My stomach heaved and I felt like I was going to be sick. My scars were burning and my breath was coming out in short gasps.

"Hermione? Hermione!? Are you okay?" Ron shook me lightly by the shoulders. "Look at me!" I looked up into his blue eyes, and I could see my reflection in them; I saw fear on my face. "He's not here anymore, okay? It's just me, it's Ron."

I broke down, sobbing hard. I curled into a tight ball and let the emotions shake my being. I could feel Ron's arms around me, trying to comfort me. I cried into his shoulder, trying to ignore the pain in my stomach. "I'm s-s-sorry!" I cried. "So so-so-sorry!"

"Shh," Ron cooed, rubbing circles on my back. "You're okay. It'll be fine." Eventually I stopped crying, but we still sat there in each other's arms. I didn't know what time it was, or how long we were sitting there, but I knew that soon the rest of the Weasleys and Harry would be getting up soon.

"Ron?" I looked up at my best friend, wondering how he was taking all this.

"Yes, Mione?"

"I think I still love you."

A grin stretched over his face. "I think I still love you too."

----------------------------------------------

**Author's note: Okay guys, sorry for the wait. But, we had no power for a few days and then I got in trouble (still am actually, but my parents aren't home right now) and I've had so much homework! I'm thinking one, maybe two more chapters. What do you think?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: So, this is the last chapter. I quite enjoyed writing this, but, as they say, all good things must come to an end.**

_Where we left off last time:_

_A grin stretched over his face. "I think I still love you too."_

----------------------------------------------

"You may now kiss the bride," announced the priest, closing his book.

Ginny and Harry grinned at each other and kissed lightly on the mouth. I watched as two of my best friends sealed their vows and I felt a tear of joy slide down my cheek.

Maybe one day I'll be as lucky.

It had been a week since my confession on the couch with Ron and we hadn't had very much time to speak. He was called in at the Ministry and was gone at the crack of dawn only to return late in the evening. But, even when Ron was at the Burrow, everyone was too busy helping Harry and Ginny set up for their wedding that there was barely any time to talk.

I smiled and waved as Mr and Mrs Harry Potter walked back towards the house.

Everyone dispersed into different directions; some to the house, some to the snack table, and others apparating out of sight.

I walked into the Burrow and spotted the newlywed couple right away. I wove my way around relatives and friends and came up right behind the blushing bride.

"Hey Ginny!"

She turned around, a grin on her face. "Hey Hermione!" We gave each other a quick hug. "Thanks again for being my Maid of Honor."

"Well thanks for not making me wear some ugly dress."

We both laughed at that.

"Listen, Mum wants me to go say hi to Uncle Fizter, so we'll talk later. Is that okay?"

I nodded. "Sure. And congrats again!"

"Thanks!" She rushed off towards an odd looking man about 4 feet tall, dragging Harry behind her.

I shook my head at the two. They were going to finally be happy with each other.

I went back outside and wondered where Ron was. Just as I thought it, a pair of hands covered my eyes.

"Guess who."

I laughed. "Ron, you're messing up my makeup," I teased.

"I know for a fact that you aren't wearing the slightest bit of makeup," he whispered into my ear.

My breath hitched in my throat and I was hyper-aware of the fact that we were in public. I wondered if people were staring at us. "Stalker a little?"

Ron chuckled and took his hands off my eyes. "Let's go for a walk." He held out his arm and I took it, feeling a little like a princess going off for a walk from the ball with her prince charming.

We walked to a secluded part of the garden and sat down near the big tree that was there. I took off my light blue heels and rubbed my feet. It had been a while since I had worn those kinds of shoes and now, my feet were paying for it.

Ron gently pried my hands of my feet and took my right foot in his lap. He began massaging it and I blushed. "You don't have to," I told him.

"I know." He grinned at me. "I want to."

I could feel my face heat up even more. I couldn't believe that I was acting like a school girl with her playground crush. We were 23 for crying out loud!

He stopped the massage for a minute and I looked up at him questioningly. He took off his tie and the jacket of his suit. Carefully, Ron placed them next to him and then proceeded to unbutton the cuffs of his shirt, rolling them up to his elbows. I thought I was going to die when it looked like he was going to take off his shirt, but he only unbuttoned the first few buttons.

It took all my will power not to slap myself.

I had seen him shirtless many times before and I had not turned into a dithering fool. Obviously, it was before I knew he returned the feelings I shared, but still.

"Erm, Hermione? Are you okay?"

I grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, I kinda zoned out."

Ron gave me his famous crooked grin. "Okay." He grabbed my other foot and began massaging it. I sighed happily and rested my head against the tree.

For the next few minutes, we sat there together in a comfortable silence.

"Ron?" I asked suddenly.

"Yes love?"

My heart flurried at his words, but I continued with my question. "When Mike-" Ron growled at the name, but I ignored it, "- when he was in my flat and you showed up and you punched him, I was wondering: why didn't you use your wand? You could have blasted his arse from here to Timbuktu if you wanted to."

Ron shrugged. "I dunno. Male testosterone? I just wanted to hurt the bastard-" it was my turn to interrupt with a "Ron!", but, as I had done, he ignored it. "-and my fists seemed a lot easier to work with. I didn't want to have to think up some bloody spell."

I nodded slowly. "Okay. That makes sense."

"Of course it does," was the man sitting in front of me's reply. "I said it." His mouth turned into a smirk and I cocked my head.

"Excuse me?" I knew he was provoking me. It was obvious. But yet, I still fell into the trap.

"I've grown wiser you see," Ron told me, his smirk more pronounce. "I've matured."

That's all it took to send me off the edge. I laughed. I cried. I laughed until I cried. I cried until I laughed. "You?" I gasped, "Mature?"

Ron's smirk fell a little; he probably knew I could tell he was bluffing. "What, you don't think I've matured?"

I shook my head and bit my lip in an attempt to stop more laughter from escaping me.

"Well, if I wasn't mature, would I do this?" He suddenly began tickling my feet and I screamed in surprise.

I noticed a few people look in our direction, but when they saw it was just two young people having fun, they decided that they weren't under attack and went back to whatever it was they were doing.

"Don't do that!" I scolded him. "You know how ticklish I am!"

He just grinned at me. "Oh, sorry. I forgot."

I rolled my eyes. We were being so childish!

"You know..." Ron moved closer to me, crawling on his hands and feet, "All this wedding stuff is making me feel..."

"Randy?" I offered, laughing at how he seemed taken back.

"No, I was going to say "feel all warm and fuzzy" inside, but that other one could work." He gave me a wink, which sent us both laughing.

I could not remember the last time I had laughed so much or felt so happy, but I sure never wanted this to end.

We collapsed to the ground, all laughed out. We looked up at the clouds and tried to guess what shapes they were.

"There's a bird."

"There's a car."

"There's a... hum... I dunno what that is. Maybe a bottle?"

"Ron, you dunce, it's a boat."

"Oh."

I giggled again. Ron propped himself up on his elbow and faced me. "When are we going to talk about your un-dying love for me? It might become an issue in the future."

"We'll talk about it right around the time you talk about your un-dying love for me."

"You said it first."

"You said it back."

"I said I think."

"So did I." Was he trying to avoid this question? It seemed weird thought, that if he wanted to avoid it, he wouldn't have brought it up. Suddenly, I started worrying that he might not have meant it, at least maybe not in the way I did.

His calculating eyes met mine. "Hermione? Are you okay?"

I hadn't even noticed that my face had fell slightly. "Fine." I said, putting back on what I hopped was a convincing smile.

"You are such a difficult woman to read."

A true grin was on my face. "Well it would be no fun if I gave away everything, wouldn't it? I dunno about you but I like surprises. I love them act-"

I was cut off mid-sentence by Ron placing his lips on mine. I was so shocked that it took me a second to realize that my eyes were still open, but by the time I got them to shut, Ron had pulled away.

"How's that for a surprise?" His voice was low and intimate and it ran a shiver through me.

"Best surprise ever."

-------

The traditional throwing of the bouquet was done just before Harry and Ginny left for their Honeymoon in Spain. All the non-married women- I included- made a small group behind the bride and each eagerly waited for my friend to throw the bouquet.

"Are you ready?" Ginny asked.

A chorus of yeses filled the air and Ginny threw the bouquet. I was jostled around as women tried to catch it, but I stood there not caring if it were to land in my hands. But, as luck would have it, it dropped on my head and then bounced into my hand.

Women squealed around me.

"You'll be the next to get married!"

"You're so lucky!"

"I wonder if she already has a lover!"

"Maybe her boyfriend will propose!"

I rolled my eyes at them all. What silly superstitions! I didn't even have a boyfriend, and I wasn't planning on getting married any time soon.

I felt a warm hand on my back, and I noticed all the women walk away, disappointed that they hadn't been the lucky ones. Secretly, I wondered if some of these women had even ever gotten dates.

"You caught it I see."

"Yup." I looked up at Ron and gave him a stern look. "If you as so much mutter the words, 'marriage', 'fiancee' or anything like that, I'll make sure that you never get to that stage in your life."

"Not even if I want it to be with you?"

My face softened, but I still gave him a glare. "Not for a while anyways. After all, we aren't exactly dating yet. Marriage should be a thousand miles away."

"A thousand and counting down." I hit him lightly and he laughed. "Come on. If we get inside now, maybe we can have the last piece of cake."

The End

----------------------------------------------

**Author's note: I just want to say THANK YOU to everyone who's reviewed! IamnotafreakingGOTH, connieewing, zenon-92793, Insanitic, Santiva Potter, Dreadnok, koolness, litizreal, Hermione-and-Ron-together-forever, Avanell, bellatrixvssirius, snoopysmile, sarah is kooky, CharlesTheBold and all the anonymous reviewers: Katerina, The King, munchbug93 and Ward.**

**I really enjoyed myself with this story. I hope you all liked it! **


End file.
